Episode 5034 (18 March 2015)
Synopsis Tina packs pyjamas to take to hospital and tries to convince Shirley Stan didn’t mean it when he told the family to keep away. In hospital, Stan flirts with the nurses. Cora’s shaken to learn that Stan’s paralysed. Patrick wants to visit him but Cora suggests a drink to remember him instead. In hospital, Sonia wants Stan to face the seriousness of his condition but Stan asks for a rub down; his face falls when Sonia calls a male nurse. His roommate, Cyril, laughs Stan should be more polite. Tina arrives and Stan wonders where the rest of the family are. Tina lies Shirley sent grapes. Stan wants his loan back to pay for private care when he’s discharged. Tina promises to adapt the Vic but Stan orders her not to return without his money. Outside, Sonia lends a supportive ear but Tina storms off when Sonia suggests a hospice would be more comfortable. On the ward, Sonia offers to take a message to Tina; Stan refuses and tries to trick Sonia into bending over to pick up his newspaper but she outsmarts him. Tina consults Shirley about getting Stan’s money but Shirley refuses. Tina’s unimpressed to spot Cora and Patrick toasting Stan on the war memorial. Patrick remarks pointedly to Cora it’s easier to stay away than watch someone you love in pain. Tina makes a phone call - they need help. Later, Stan fumes when Tina returns without his money, claiming it’s her fault he’s there in the first place - he should have asked Shirley to help him die instead. Distraught, Tina flares she wishes he was dead and flees, passing Aunt Babe. Stan orders Babe to leave but she won’t budge - Stan might fool everyone else he’s coping, but not her. Warning Stan if carries on he’ll have to face what’s coming alone, Babe turns to leave. Stan hesitates, then calls Babe back and grips her hand tight. Cindy teases Rebecca about her new Goth look. Martin can’t believe Rebecca let her friend Star dye her hair blue. Rebecca wants to change her name to Chloe. Cindy’s surprised to learn Martin and Sonia gave Rebecca up when she was a baby. On the Square, Sonia berates Martin for letting Rebecca go to school in her new look and is stunned she wants to change her name. When Rebecca’s sent home from school, Martin gets angry and insists she dye her hair back - he won’t be held responsible for her throwing away her education. Rebecca flees in tears, insisting Martin’s just trying to prove a point to Sonia. Sonia has an idea. Later, when Rebecca refuses once again to change her hair, Sonia and Martin reveal they’ve also dyed their hair blue. Rebecca rails at Sonia and Martin sticks up for her, insisting Sonia left him, not them. Rebecca snatches the box of brown hair dye and storms upstairs. Martin remembers he and Sonia made a good team once; Sonia thinks they still can be. Later, Martin enthuses to Kush they’d never have split up if they talked more and is adamant that he won’t let Sonia go. In the Square gardens, Sonia consoles Tina after her row with Stan. Tina moves in for a kiss. Sonia pulls away initially, then kisses her back. Martin emerges from the Vic to see Sonia and Tina locked in a passionate embrace. When Shabnam calls in sick from work again, Masood insists she shouldn’t care what people think. Shabnam returns to work and announces to Donna and Pam that she and Kush aren‘t together anymore. Kush tells Martin the whole story, admitting Shabnam was the first girl since Safirah he could see a future with but he isn’t ready for marriage again. Later, Shabnam watches Kush buying flowers but he walks right past her. Masood wonders if Patrick’s had any more hot racing tips. Later, he wants to treat Shabnam, who tells him Kush’s already moved on. Pam wants Donna to have a 30th birthday party and is keen to take her outfit shopping but Donna has a salon appointment. When Donna has no luck booking an accessible taxi, Fatboy offers her a lift. She initially refuses, but then admits she really has a hospital appointment and accepts Fatboy’s offer. At the hospital, Fatboy insists on waiting with her. He’s surprised to hear Donna’s on painkillers, although she makes light of it. Back on the Square, Fatboy thinks Donna’s the toughest girl he knows. Pam teases Fatboy would be lucky to have Donna. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns